ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Millennia
Millennia is a secondary character from Project Deca. History Millennia began life on Chronia before it was ejected from time. She developed an obsession with exploring other worlds and mastering the skill of inter-planetary trading, which proved to be a lucrative venture. Because of this, the reclusive and xenophobic society of the Chronians rejected her, forcing her to spend most of her time off-planet. This turned out to be a stroke of good luck, however, as Millennia was not on Chronia when the planet met its fate and was not trapped alongside the other Chronians. Bearing no particular interest in rescuing the rest of the Chronians due to their rejection of her, she simply doubled down on her life as a trader. She eventually began trading between timelines, buying resources for cheap from timelines where said resources were plentiful and then upselling them for profit in timelines where they were much rarer. At some point, she developed the Metatransference Suit to assist her jumps between worlds and developed the DekigotoCam as a utility device. Personality Millennia has a bubbly, seemingly carefree personality that disguises the heart of a hardened business mogul. While unabashedly happy and upbeat, Millennia is a cunning businesswoman, and never backs down on making sure all parties involved in a contract fulfill their end of the deal. Though willing to make most any deal and take on most any job, Millennia usually stays away from assassination contracts specifically, as she hates the idea of ending a life (and potential customer); that being said, if the target of assassination is a killer themselves, she's willing to make exceptions. There are times when she may take an "assassination" job but abuse the wording of the contract to fulfill it in a non-lethal manner, leaving her hands clean while still making a profit. Relationships Professor Paradox Millennia has met Paradox on a few occasions and was commissioned by him to develop a Metatransference Suit for Attai. Attai Zehn Millennia has made contact with Attai several times before the start of the series, usually trying to sell him upgrade modules for his Metatransference Suit. In the series proper, she's been hired to neutralize him by the Unendlich Reich, leading to the two fighting more often than not. Millennia considers Attai too weak and inexperienced to take on the Reich proper, and believes that removing him from the conflict altogether is the best way to keep him alive. Abilities Millennia has the standard powers of a Chronian, including Chronokinesis and Timewalking. Her Metatransference Suit prevents the use of these abilities from damaging her body. Equipment DekigotoCam The DekigotoCam is a device resembling an instant camera that can be used to create Event Photos by taking a picture of a given event. These Event Photos can be summoned later and used to recreate the event on-command; for example, a photo of a tornado happening could be used to create another tornado. Metatransference Suit Constantly jumping entire universes can put a strain on the body of a Timewalker, so to negate the wear and tear from frequent universe-hopping, Millennia wears a unique Metatransference Suit that keeps her safe from extratemporal forces. The Metatransference Suit was designed by Millennia herself, with the only other suit of its type being commissioned for Attai Zehn by Professor Paradox. Trivia *Millennia's name refers to the unit of time, mirroring the naming scheme for Eon, the only Chronian seen in canon. *The "Dekigoto" in DekigotoCam is the Japanese word for "event". Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Females Category:Chronians Category:Antagonists Category:LGBTQIA+ Characters